Brotherly Love
by Sayuri-Yuuko
Summary: What happens when you find your boyfriend cheating on you with his brother and your brother as well? Naruto finds out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1 Betrayal is a bitch

Chapter 1: Betrayal is a Bitch

Don't tell me you love me because I can see through all your lies,

just let me go so I can forget about the all the times of love and happiness from being just at your side. ~Sayuri_Chiyoko

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That day he thought would be the day that they would cherish forever, something he thought would somehow change how they saw their relationship...

Turns out it was going to be a day he would remember...

...just not the way he wanted it to be remembered by.

This all started one sunny morning in Konohagakure in a pale orange room covered in ramen posters on the walls.

A body was stirring about from just waking up under soft blue covers as a sun-kissed tan arm reached out wearily out from under and slammed a hand down atop a blaring alarm clock silencing the loud machine playing 'The Bad Touch' by BloodHound Gang repeatedly.

Lifting their head up and out from underneath the covers, golden locks shined in the sun as the young man sat up rubbing childishly at his eyes. Sapphire gems sparkled with innocence looking out his window to see the sun break over the horizon dazzling the sky with hues of oranges, pinks, and blues.

A tanned and almost angelic face that have become more defined and angled as he aged had six pronounced whisker like scars, three on each cheek, faded from age with soft rosy lips which opened from a loud yawn.

The blond quickly jumped out of his bed and into the kitchen, where a delectable smell was emitting from, curious to see who else was awake so early this morning.

Curious blue orbs peeked from behind the corner of a doorway leading into a rather large kitchen to see a tall and muscular body preparing breakfast on the counter top and stove quietly.

Waist long crimson-Blood locks tied into a high ponytail flow gracefully down broad shoulders and a lean chest and bangs lining his face tastefully, wearing a black kimono with a bright nine tailed kitsune etched into the back with a red obi around his waist.

Smiling, the boy creeps over to the man just a few feet away before suddenly a loud "OHAYO KYUU!" was yelled, startling the man and making him curse. Turning around the man glares with golden eyes at the giggling blond behind him very pissed at the sudden and annoyingly loud shout from the teen.

"Dammit Kit! I'm cooking here!" he growled menacingly, not affecting the boy behind him.

"Aww don't be such a meanie Kyuu." he mock pouted before laughing once again at the him.

Kyuubi groaned and face palmed himself still glaring daggers at the poor boy who just grinned innocently now.

"Just sit down and wait for me to finish Naru and NO interruptions this time!" he demanded eyes narrowing.

"Fine, fine," he said walking over to one of the chairs in the room settling down happily.

Kyuubi finally, after a few calming breaths, looks carefully at Naruto and golden eyes slightly widen with a pink tinge suddenly painting his tanned cheeks and he cough softly with a hand over his face groaning.

"Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"You do plan on wearing clothes today right?" he gave an embarrassed but pointed look at Naruto.

"Wha..." looking down at himself he sees in all of his nude glory just sitting there all relaxed and looked, to Kyuubi, unconcerned with his appearance before the sudden comment. Naruto blush suddenly covered his whole body making his whiskers stand out more and looked much darker before leaving with a quick 'shit!' running out and into his room slamming the door before quietly collapsing down against it panting.

Chuckling Kyuubi turns back to breakfast before it started to burn with a few last seasonings here and there.

A door creeks open and reveals a tan girl, almost as tan as Naruto, with long, red streaked, brown hair with her bangs framing her face. With a yawn she shows off her long canines and opens, sleepily, her crimson eyes with a hint of violet tinting the edges still glazed over not really paying any attention but still able to move about without bumping into furniture.

"Ohayo Ani-Chan..." she mumbles rubbing sleep from her eyes, holding her, rather large, gloomy bear doll with stitches to her chest wearing an over-sized black t-shirt showing off her legs up to the bottom of her thighs walking in with a slight wobble from sleep still.

"Ohayo Sayuri-Chan." he greeted back seeing his younger sister walking in, giving a quick hug before letting her sit at the table almost falling out in the process making him chuckle.

Soon after a rather flushed Naruto comes back and starts greeting his sister warmly, who, in return, begins teasing him about his little nude moment since she was able to hear all the commotion through her bedroom walls easily.

'Same as usual' Kyuubi thought seeing Naruto sitting down with Sayuri at the table, who at the moment, was going through different shades of red in the face, wearing a navy blue t-shirt and black boxers that said 'ramen' in bronze against the material.

The rest of the morning goes quietly with some small talk here and there, which was actually mostly teasing, before getting ready for their day ahead.

After finally waking up fully, Sayuri, whose personality could rival Naruto's with at least some control when needed, was bustling about playing around with a fuming and very red Naruto around their house.

"SAYURI!" he practically yelled, hands desperately trying to catch something of Sayuri to try and pin her down.

Laughing hysterically she manages to finally say gasping "Oh come on! I just teased you a little about your dear Sasuke." she cooed, chuckling as yet another bright blushed grace Naruto's features and dodging another punch aimed for her from Naruto who was still yelling things in her direction.

"You are such a pervert!" he finally grabs her pinning her to the floor, the blush still covering his whole face up to his ears and glaring sky blues tried to drill holes into the girl s head who at the moment was struggling.

"Ani-Chan!" she yells, an evil glint shining in her crimson orbs. After the cry for help Naruto paled a little shaking his head vigorously.

"Kyuubi won't help you-" Naruto began before he was suddenly interrupted by being lifted up by a pair of strong toned arms into a sturdy, tanned, and muscular chest.

"Arigato Ani-Chan." she beamed, flashing a brilliant smile to Kyuubi before smirking at a very irritated Naruto.

Kyuubi chuckled as Naruto began pouting and mumbling things that sounded like 'Stupid conspiring siblings' before being placed him down gently and ruffling blond locks.

"That s no fair going two-on-one!" Naruto yelled swatting his brother s hand away angrily.

"Come on its time for school." Kyuubi smirked at Naruto's annoyed attitude which will only lead to Sayuri having a prank played on her some time during the week which was never a good thing for their school or their home because they always came out to be very messy or very loud and destructive 'pranks'.

Their school was private and uniforms were the normal standard with white button up shirts with black slacks for the boys with a jacket and girls had to wear black knee high skirts, but hardly anyone wore them that way and always just wore thigh highs instead, with a white blouse with the school emblem on the shirt pocket and a jacket of their own for the winter.

Naruto never wore the jacket and had the first three buttons unbutton, since he always complained about how it feels like it was going to choke him, which it actually did once when they were finding the right sized uniforms for themselves, and wore a black stringed necklace with a greenish blue gem around his neck that was a gift to him from one of his special people.

Sayuri wore baggy socks over shoes with the first two buttons undone of her white button up shirt which covered her A border line B-Cup chest and wore a crimson gem, similar to that of Naruto's blueish-green gem, attached to a black choker around her neck and long chain earrings with a single crimson feather that faded into a dark purple which hung down with the chains tastefully.

Kyuubi quickly drives them to school and soon stops in front of the Uchiha mansion in his cherry red Porsche with black flames licking the sides and his license plate saying 9Tails with a small fox on the bottom right corner.

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yells enthusiastically grinning from ear to ear seeing the familiar young raven leave his house gracefully.

He had short black-blue hair with bangs parted to the sides of his face perfectly, Naruto always seems to tease him by saying things about how his hair style resembles that of a ducks butt, his comments would sometimes resulted in them both engaging in name calling of each other then to the imminent brawling and sometimes even further.

Deep onyx eyes that always seemed to suck Naruto into oblivion when he stares into them are Naruto first noticed when they first met. His body was lithe but underneath all his clothing was plenty of muscles that always seemed to be the desires of his raging fan club at school that s goal was to attack the poor raven whenever they got the chance.

"Hn, dobe" was the raven's usual answer to almost everything people said, except the 'dobe' part, which is Naruto's pet name just as Sasuke s was teme .

"Hey Sasuke!" Sayuri grins playfully side glancing towards Naruto before giving an evil look before turning back to Sasuke who stared into equally deep and intellectual orbs.

"Wanna know about Naruto s little mishap today?" she asked all sing songed and laughed seeing the horrified look on Naruto's face as he paled.

"You wouldn't!" he yelled looking back and forth between the two; oblivious to the look of affection Kyuubi gazed at Sasuke with while smiling. Sasuke had to force an involuntary shudder that was threatening to work its way up his spine down so not to cause stares of confusion from Sayuri and Naruto from his awkward movement while taking a mental note to have a little talk with the man later on in private.

Dragging his attention back to the two other teens in front of him, the corner of his lips quirking upwards," Oh I'm quite interested now to know what happened dobe." lips pulled up into a full out Uchiha smirk that Naruto shuddered knowing he wasn't gonna be able to get them out of talking about it.

"It's nothing funny, nothing at all." He tried but the Uchiha kept his smirk in place and Naruto s shoulders slumped in slight defeat.

"Hn."

To someone who didn't know Sasuke well enough like Sasuke's friends and family they wouldn't be able to interpret his reply for mostly everything 'Hn' but for them they understood full well that he wanted Sayuri to continue her story by the way his eyes danced with amusement at knowing full well the story would have to be good if it was coming from Sayuri about Naruto and by the way the blond tried to keep them from going in that direction.

A smirk played at the corners of Sasuke's lips as he saw the desperate look in Naruto's face as well as the blush that seemed to have traveled from ear to ear in such short time most likely due to what happened at their house must have been very embarrassing.

'This ought to be good.' the raven thought nodding his head for Sayuri to continue.

She beamed a brilliant yet small smile that made him think of Naruto, whose own energy always had a way of affect everyone around him. She began telling him what she heard through the walls in her room and what she knew from Kyuubi had Sasuke's smirk get wider and wider as she went on and Naruto continued to sink deeper and deeper into his seat trying to hide from embarrassment grumbling.

'Leave it to my older sister to always make things embarrassing for me.' he growled quietly to himself. Though not quietly enough because as he looked up he saw Sasuke giving him a wry smile making him scowl.

Turning towards the mansion he sees a very tall and very familiar older raven similar to Sasuke but only taller and with longer hair. Two marks on his face never took away from his natural handsomeness that came with being an Uchiha and only seemed to add to his beauty. He also had that secluded and mysterious aura that was also very intimidating when needed and moved with grace that Naruto was always jealous of the Uchiha s for.

"Itachi" Kyuubi acknowledges nodding towards the older raven with a small smile.

"Kyuubi" he replies as always in a familiar matter returning the smile with his own smirk.

After jumping in they all drove off and reached Sasuke, Naruto, and Sayuri's high school dropping them off before leaving for the Uchiha law firm that Itachi (of course) and Kyuubi worked at.

Itachi ran the whole business among other things since taking over his father s place after their family died years ago leaving only Sasuke and himself the only surviving Uchiha's left after the accident aside from their grandfather Madara who has been after the business for years trying to make it his.

Kyuubi on the other hand was one of the top lawyers, aside from Itachi, that the company has to offer. Winning case after case choosing only the cases that he deems right, meaning taking the cases of people he think should be kept from jail, the innocent ones, and some that he finds intriguing, has brought plenty of profit and popularity towards the company.

Not only that, Kyuubi (being the sex god we all know and love) has had MANY offers about modeling and about being in relationships with celebrities like Itachi and some stalkers here and there, most have been rabid women thinking they actually had a chance.

Though no one knows the reason why, Kyuubi denies everyone that comes to him. Though flaunting your body, wealth, and power to get their attention was always that one of many different things Itachi and Kyuubi despised most about human nature and the wealthy. Thinking they can get what they want just because they have some money and power. Che as if!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke-Kun!" A loud screechy voice yells out all sugar coated and annoying coming towards the three teens as they walked down the halls of their school.

'Fuck!' Sasuke frowned hearing one of his many rabid and annoying stalkerish fan girls race towards them at super Sasuke fan girl light speed an absolutely terrifying gleam in her eyes that scared the young raven to death...not that he would say it out loud, he was an Uchiha for God s sake! So even though on the outside he was calm and looked bored he was shaking like a leaf on the inside chanting a mantra shitshitshitshitshitshit like crazy.

"Oh no! Here comes one of your fan girls Sasuke!" Sayuri laughs teasingly waving to them both leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone the annoying pink haired bitch who was now upon them gasping from lack of oxygen from running so hard.

Her name was Sakura Haruno, with bubble gum pink hair and emerald blue eyes. She wore the tightest uniform she could find to try gain Sasuke's attention and show him what he could be having by going out with her and seemed to always leave most the buttons on her shirt open, showing her belly button piercing and wearing the usual short skirt that would show her panties of the wind passed by lifting the clothing up.

Of course you could totally tell how 'pretty' she was (LIES!) with all that thick make-up she put on day after day for her precious 'Sasuke-Chan'. Eew! Not attractive!

"Sasuke-Kun" she purrs places a perfectly neon pink manicured hand on his arm batting her eyelashes seductively before asking-

"No" he quickly interrupted before pulling his arm from her clingy grasp and began to walk away, dragging a befuddled Naruto away with him.

"Sasuukke-Kuuuun!" she whined but turned on her heels huffing away with annoyed disappointment but not after she glared at the poor blond being dragged, relentlessly, away with her Sasuke-Kun.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out, his arm had been slowly getting sore from the raven's tight grip being dragged away and ended up stopping abruptly trying to gain his attention.

"You can let me go now Teme, your killing my arm!" he growled trying to pull his arm free.

Sasuke let go and turned to face the blond looking deep into those deep blue orbs that resembled the sky or the sea in his opinion when he looked at them.

"Well I would have let you walk on your own but you would have been too slow dobe." the raven smirked loving the way those deeps sapphires lit up with frustration and annoyance at his comment. It never took much to get to Naruto.

"Well excuse me for being slow!" he huffed turning away to leave and vent some frustration about Stupid teme' thinking he knows it all .

A pale hand caught his unbruised arm before he walked too far and dragged him into the boy s bathroom quickly shoving him into one of the stalls and locking it before hungry lips claimed his own pushing him up against the tiled wall roughly grinding against the blond.

Gasping at the suddenly forcefulness and feeling of being pressed up against the raven, Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth, participating in their kissing frenzy. Taking advantage of Naruto s sudden gasp of pleasure after grinding against the boy again, Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth tasting the moist cavern that was Naruto. Tongues danced around each other in a sensually dance but at the same time battling for dominance. Which of course Sasuke won like usual.

Grabbing a fistful of dark locks, blue eyes, glazed over by lust and passion, looked into equally lustful but affectionate onyx orbs before pressing his body against the other grinding to get some type of friction against his straining arousal moaning at the sensation making the other teen groan in appreciation.

"Sasuke...please... Naruto tried to gasp out as the raven's skilled mouth nibbled and sucked on his lovers lower lip before slowly moving down to his jaw marking and licking their way down to a sensitive patch of skin on Naruto's neck before biting harshly, that would obviously leave a mark later.

The blond to yelp before it turned into a needy moan of Sasuke's name as he leaned his head to the side to give him more room.

"What is it Naruto?" he purred, smirking against the bruised flesh. He started licking the wound causing the shorter boy to shudder from the pleasurable pain causing Sasuke's smirk to widen knowing that he s the one who s bringing Naruto this pleasure and not some other person. He growled possessively just thinking about someone, other than himself, touching the blond that he's claimed as his own.

"I...AH! Sasuke!" he cried out as Sasuke's hands made their way down Naruto's chest and to his groin, cupping the arousal there and applying pressure making the blond moan wantonly. Gripping the raven s shoulders for support Naruto began instinctively to buck his hips forward into Sasuke's hand trying to get more of that delicious friction.

"Tell me what you need Naruto, beg for it." Sasuke murmured huskily into the boy's ear, licking the outer curve before nipping at it. A strangled, broken cry of Sasuke's name came out from his lover and Sasuke stopped his hand, making Naruto whimper with need.

"Teme!" Naruto glared the best he could at the now smirking raven upset with him for removing those talented hands.

"Yes?" he asked oh so innocently while giving Naruto a once over liking his work; a huge hickey that stood out against the boys tanned skin and parted bruised lips panting and his face all flushed and beautiful sapphire s that were clouded and glazed over. Finally and yet so very slowly and teasingly, he undid Naruto s pants sliding them down while kissing the blond passionately, taking his breath away.

Giving the blond's cock a slow and feather light stroke, after pulling down Naruto s ramen boxers and arching a brow at his choice in underwear. Naruto gasped sharply when his arousal hit the cool air and from the light teasing from the other male.

"Please Sasuke" he panted trying to speak. He was aching so much it almost hurt! But he knew Sasuke would probably just keep teasing him for a while, that s what he always does when they had sex or made out stupid teasing bastard.

Sasuke leaned forward again to Naruto s face devouring all his soft moans and pants that passed through those bruised lips, tasting the moist cavern that tasty strangely like citrus even though all Naruto really eats is ramen. Breaking apart for air Sasuke presses two hands on either side of Naruto s head, onyx and sapphire clash. Trying to fight the urge to look away from the intense stare Sasuke looked at him with Naruto steeled himself enough to not turn away.

"Naruto?" he says huskily sending pleasurable shivers down Naruto's spine which he felt making him inwardly feel triumphant knowing he s won their little silent battle.

"Please suck me" he mumbled trying to fight the bright blush futilely that suddenly made his embarrassment know as he spoke. Onyx eyes softened, loving the blond s face when he blushed making him look all that more adorable before his quickly turned mischievous and playful.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Sasuke asked as Naruto sputtered indigently angry with the raven now wanting to hit him once for trying to corner him figuratively.

You heard damn well what I said! he spat before a hand was quickly placed over his mouth muffling anymore sounds the blond tried to force out.

"Naruto, do you really want everyone to know what we re doing in here? Not that I would be complaining if everyone heard how I make you scream under me. Showing them all just who you belong to exactly." Sasuke licked another sensitive patch of skin on Naruto's neck obtaining a stifled gasp of pleasure. Naruto s blush increased tenfold and lightly punched Sasuke s arm that wasn't holding his mouth growling a muffled teme through a calloused hand.

"Naruto" he purred ignoring the throbbing feeling in his arm from the punch. Removing his hand hesitant blue orbs began looking everywhere but Sasuke s face too embarrassed to look him in the eyes.

"Please suck me off Sasuke." He murmured looking at his feet after a few moments. Slender fingers lift his chin, making him face Sasuke before lips crashed roughly onto his own. Tongues danced together sensually as teeth crashed in a hot mess a VERY hot mess.

"Hn, good boy"

They broke apart long enough for Sasuke to unbutton his shirt and slowly tease a dusky nub with his fingers causing Naruto to arch his back into the touch as Sasuke let his mouth travel down to the other nipple and suck playfully at it.

"AH...Sasuke!" he moaned encouraging Sasuke to continue.

Fingers began their travel to touch and trace every curve and muscle on his body finding all of the boys sensitive places making him wither and moan. Sasuke moved away from Naruto s nipples and continued downwards. Planting kisses across his chest, Sasuke stopped to dip his tongue in Naruto s navel eliciting a wanton moan.

"Sensitive much dobe?" he teases earning a lustful glare at the raven who in return just chuckled continuing his task.

Following the blonde happy trail towards Naruto s manhood, full mast and hard leaking precum from its head, side swept it and started nibbling on tender thighs making Naruto's knees threaten to buckle on him.

Going back up and blowing lightly on the reddened flesh, causing a gasp escape from the his blond's red and bruised lips, the raven slowly teases the slit before sliding his tongue down the underside sucking at a pulsing vein on his cock causing the blond to moan at the sensation.

"Stop...aah...teasing me S'suke!" Naruto moaned gripping dark locks of hair before lightly urging Sasuke to take him whole. As if understanding the gentle tugging and silent demand the raven sensually licked his way up to the head before taking Naruto's member into his mouth.

Naruto cried out as the hot and moist sensation quickly engulfed his weeping member. Trying to not thrust into the hot moist cavern he softly bit his lower lip tasting copper from biting too hard. Hearing his dobe's mewls and whimpers Sasuke couldn't hold back a possessive growl. Naruto arched as he felt the vibrations run along his cock making him scream out.

"Sa-Sasuke! I-I'm going to cum." Naruto said breathlessly.

Hearing that, Sasuke slid his mouth off and looked up at his lover. Naruto whined at the loss of contact but was ignored as Sasuke putting three fingers up to his dobe's mouth.

"Suck"

Naruto nodded taking the digits into his mouth licking and sucking them as he would with something else of Sasuke's. When he thought they were lubricated enough he retired them from the blond s mouth before he cum right away from the dirty thoughts that flashed in his mind as the skillful tongue played with his fingers and quickly devoured those parted lips.

Reaching down and circling the blond s puckered entrance he slowly slipped his finger in and felt the sun kissed tan body tense up waiting for the intrusion. Murmuring soothing words to relax the other teen he began jerking the boys cock just as he began pumping his finger out of the tight hole that looked like it was devouring his finger.

Slowly Sasuke added another finger and started to scissor them. Naruto whimpered at the uncomfortable intrusion but the raven squeezed the blond's manhood to try and lessen the pain with pleasure.

Naruto moaned and Sasuke took this time to add a third finger. Stretching Naruto s tight entrance Sasuke searched for the spot that would make his uke see stars and wither in front of him.

"Aah Sasuke, there!" Naruto screamed and Sasuke took a moment to smirk. Found it he thought pushing his fingers against the bundle of nerves again and again.

After he knew Naruto was properly stretched enough he quickly spat into his hand and lubed up his throbbing cock in anticipation of being buried balls deep in that tight heat that was Naruto. Lining himself up with his blond's entrance he quickly sheathed himself making Naruto scream in pain and pleasure.

"Uuh, dobe you're so tight." Sasuke growled trying to keep himself from bending Naruto over and quickly pounding himself into that tight heat.

Naruto closed his eyes in pain and tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. Sasuke whispered comforting words in his ear and kissing him softly licking the tears away from his eyes softly.

"Move" Naruto finally ground out after a few minutes wiggling his hips as though to prove his point making Sasuke groan.

Sasuke started slowly, thrusting in and out slowly, to not hurt the blond, but after a few moments of Naruto s delicious heat and needy sounds his control shattered. The Uchiha started moving faster and then Naruto had suddenly cried out his name loudly.

"Aah 'Suke harder! Do that again!" Naruto cried as he moaned loudly wrapping his arms around the raven s neck for support and wrapping his legs around his waist to pull him in deeper with Sasuke s help.

Sasuke began pumping Naruto s forgotten manhood in time with his own thrusts. Sasuke managed to hit the blond's prostate over and over again and soon Naruto was at the edge, and with a loud scream of Sasuke's name Naruto came.

Feeling Naruto's insides squeeze his own member almost painfully, pumping in a few more times before following suit, shooting his load deep into the blond with a grunt and Naruto s name.

After catching their breaths after their orgasm he pulled his limp member out of Naruto's sensitive hole causing the blond to whimper.

With a chaste kiss they quickly cleaned up and headed towards the school s cafeteria with a limping Naruto in route. Sasuke smirked seeing the way Naruto limped and earned a quick glare from the blond.

"I thought we agreed not to do it at school teme!" Naruto accused, obviously sore from their sexual activities.

"Hn, dobe."

Naruto scowled before quickly heading to their table where their friends were already chatting away which consisted mostly of Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Ino, and Lee.

"What took you guys so long?" Kiba joked, laughing when he saw Naruto limping unsteadily.

"Shut up dog breath!" Naruto growled not wanting to be teased already.

Sasuke only smirk sitting down across from Neji exchanging nods of greeting to one another.

"Oi! Don t call me that blondie!" he yelled back and so starts their continuous arguing for a good amount unless someone intervened.

"So Naruto you staying over for that art program today?" Ino interrupted gaining the other blonds attention from Kiba before a fight broke out between the two making things worse, more annoying and loud.

"Oh that's today?" Ino sighs wondering how he ever got into the school in the first place. She knows that the reason he ever was able to go to school here was because of his sister Sayuri (Helped with Social Studies and English) and Sasuke (Helped with Math and Science) tutoring him for all his exams for a good amount of time making his grades become averaged in the 80 s making him plenty happy.

But what really got him into the place was his amazing art ability. At first glance Naruto might seem like a dobe who can t do anything but he s actually very artistic and knows how to make beautiful paintings and sketches.

"Yes Naruto it is, so are you coming or not? It ends around four or most likely a bit later, but if it s too late then there's always next week." she shrugs, smiling upon seeing his enthusiastic nod.

"Of course I'll go! I wouldn't be able to wait till next week for it." He hyped flashing his signature fox-like grin.

"Dobe" Sasuke sighed but gave a slight smile at his blond s antics.

"Teme" he replied still smiling.

Smirk

Punch

Scowl

Innocent whistling

"Dobe" menacing growl

"Teme" innocent gaze

"Morons" Shikamaru sighs, finally talking while turning over to face the wall hoping to block out some of their annoying chatter.

Suddenly a cheery voice calls out gaining everyone's attention at the table and breaking Sasuke and Naruto's death glare/staring contest to an end. They see Sayuri come running over a bright grin in place waving at them.

"Hey guys!" she greets and high fives Ino dramatically before plopping down across from Gaara and next to Naruto laughing. Pale green eyes stare at Sayuri as she began conversing nonstop with her blond sibling.

"So you going to the art program today Naruto?" she asks earning a happy nod making her chuckle.

"Yup, Ino is coming too since they're gonna have the photography meeting right after." he states nodding in a knowing matter like he's confirming with himself.

"That's fun" Sayuri grins patting Naruto on the back. Feeling a stare she turns and meets Gaara's gaze and grins," Ohayo Gaara." she purrs, smiling when a small shudder shook his body. A nod was her only greeting and she pouted wanting a better greeting but let him off for now grumbling.

Leaning over Kiba whispered to Naruto "Hey do you think your sis could be any cuter today?" he grinned teasingly, all too knowing of Gaara's glare directed at him menacingly. It was just too fun messing with the creepy red-head.

"I don't know Kiba why don't you ask her yourself?" Naruto chuckled seeing Sayuri's confused glare. He too, knowing why Kiba was saying that in the first place.

"Stop talking you perverts and just listen to what I just found out!" Ino intervened quickly catching their attentions.

"Apparently someone caught your brother Kyuubi entering a fancy restaurant with a couple of people a couple days ago! And not for business it looked like." she had a suspicious but gleeful look in her eyes in that moment.

"Ani-Chan? Seriously?" Sayuri questioned getting oddly suspicious with the fact that he hadn't told her anything about the possibility of having a lover if that were true, though he has been acting weird the last few months.

"I bet it was just a couple of his friends or colleagues going out or somethin' no big deal." Naruto stated as a matter of fact tone unable to help furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. And no one saw the surprised look on Sasuke's face when Ino told them or the angry scowl that followed as well to the news.

"Well if you say so." she shrugged brushing blond strands of hair off lean shoulders. They continued on with lunch forgetting about the whole mess. For now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Crap! Sasuke's gonna kill me!" Naruto panted running down the hard pavement heading towards his best friend/ lover s house. He growled upset that the assembly had taken so long like Ino said but also glad he was able to go.

Today he was also finally done with a painting he was so bent on getting finished for Sasuke for a while now...ok maybe a couple weeks now but it s all good! He smiled fondly as he held the medium sized canvas in his arms hoping his lover would like it just as much as he did.

Finally reaching the Uchiha estate he bounded towards the door going in as if it were his own home. Hey what can you expect when you re so close with your lover? Following the staircase that led up to the hallway that raven's bedroom was along he slowed his pace down into that of a quiet tip toe to surprise the dark haired teen a mischievous smile in place.

Finally reaching Sasuke's room he slammed open the door and cheered, "SASUKE!" too bad though, the raven wasn't there.

"Where'd the hell he go?" Murmured voices were heard down the hall that caught the blond s attention and he slipped out heading towards the sound.

Itachi's room was his destination and suddenly, after trying to enhance his hearing to listen to what s going on; a loud moan rang through the nearly empty house. A shudder raced through Naruto's spine as he heard the pleasured sound heating his body up.

'That sounded like Itachi. He must have someone over or he s jacking off.' he mumbles to himself a light blush tinting his features. Creeping closer, he peered through the door that was left open to the older raven s domain. Blue orbs widened with shock and his originally quickly thumping heart from the excitement felt as though it had died in that instant and shattered by the scene in front of him.

Seeing in the room on Itachi's king sized bed was an obviously very naked Sasuke getting fucked doggy style by an equally naked Itachi pounding into his tight ass like no tomorrow, nipping and kneading Sasuke's pale back. Naruto's heart broke even more the moment he saw that his brother- his own brother, Kyuubi, right in front of Sasuke getting a blow job by him massaging the young ravens scalp encouragingly.

He felt a prickling feeling at his eyes he quickly bit his tongue, not wanting to cry like this, his heart felt like a knife had pierced it and was being twisted around and was now bleeding. He felt cold and dead inside but he wasn't about to show them that.

Accidentally the forgotten painting he still had in his arms fell clattering onto the hardwood floor startling the three men whose eyes widened when seeing the blond with his head lowered so blond strands covered now dulled blues.

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered obviously not sure of what to do being caught by his lover with his brother and his lover s brother together. His once very hard and leaking erection died in an instant limping forward awkwardly.

"How long?" the blond questioned the voice emotionless and quiet. The sound of Naruto's dead voice made him visible wince as it seemed to have echoed in the eerily quiet house. He had began getting off from the bed, grunting when Itachi's, now limp, cock was removed from his rear and tried to make his way to Naruto slowly. Reaching his hands forward cautiously he made his way towards the blond with baby steps.

"Naruto I-" he tried to explain before a heartbroken yell cut him off.

"HOW LONG YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he screamed tears now streaming down his face.

Sasuke felt guilt hit him hard as normally clear and cheerful sky blue eyes were dulled and filled with sadness, hurt, anger, betrayal, and something else he couldn't make out. Or so he wished he didn't. He saw as Naruto's eyes show his heart breaking before him and his mouth agape, not knowing what to do.

"...a couple months now" he replied dryly, barely audible and very slowly.

He winced again when he saw Naruto pull back quickly like he had been slapped brutally, eyes lowering once more. Nodding his head, Naruto began again, his voice controlled and eyes no longer holding tears. Looking now towards the two others on the bed they both repressed the shivered upon seeing the blond s cold, dead smirk directed towards them.

"I guess I should have known by the way Sasuke has kept ditching me most of the time I ask him if we could go out on a date." chuckling dryly "I guess now I know the TRUE reason why now. Hes already had some 'plans' in mind."

"Naruto please just lis-"

"NO! I'M DONE LISTENING TO ALL YOUR BULLSHIT!" Naruto yelled anger shook his body. "You know what Sasuke and I thought we were all peachy keen and happy together, but I guess not!" eyes prickled but he would NOT allow that cheating bastard to see him break down again...not now.

He swallowed hard and spoke softly "And to think you've probably been fucking me right after fucking them." he saw tears slowly spilling from Sasuke's eyes but kept going regardless. The bastard needs to be hurt and taught a painful lesson.

"You know what Sasuke we're done. Don't bother with the lies cause I'm not gonna be listening." and you know what Kyuubi...I plan on taking Baa-Chan's offer about moving in with her it ll be a good bonding experience, ne?"

Though before turning to leave he finishes with a forced smile in place "Thanks for all the 'fun' moments we had together guys!" and raced out the door not stopping when he heard them call his name and forgetting the painting behind.

Running to Kiba's house he hoped his friend would at least be there and let him cry on his shoulder and maybe hangout there for a couple days... hopefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Onyx eyes watched as his blond angel ran out of his life forever leaving him behind cold and feeling terribly alone even though two others were there with him.

'Why...Why couldn't have I just told him before so he-'

"Sasuke" Itachi whispers as he watches as the small Uchiha slowly broke down in front of them. They all had loved the blond very dearly and wanted him to join them but didn't know how he would react to having two other lovers aside from Sasuke so kept their relationship a secret.

He closed his eyes slowly feeling the tears prickling obsidian orbs but forced them back. He needed a clear head to think of a plan on how to get their blond, blue eyed angel back into their lives and possibly relationship.

Kyuubi just sat there, unable to move, unable to breathe or do anything. He didn't dare blink, just feeling a cold empty feeling fill his heart.

A lone tear trickled down his cheek and covered his eyes with his wide calloused hand hiding the tears. His body shook with a chocked sob and a whispered 'sorry' repeatedly in a broken mantra...knowing he d just crushed his precious brother s heart. He loved Naruto more than a brother should, like Itachi's love for Sasuke and how he d loved Itachi and Sasuke more than just friends and acquaintances.

But now he may never be able to look his brother in the eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2 Picking up the pieces

Brotherly Love

Chapter 2: Picking up the Pieces

I don't care if you think it was my fault it ended this way, if it makes you feel any better I'll say it was too. ~Sayuri_Chiyoko

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Agh! Dammit Akamaru wha'd you do with my bag?" Kiba asked irritated that his abnormally large dog, Akamaru, had once again hid his backpack. He needed to start his homework, even though he hated it with a passion, or else his mom and sister would kick his ass again for not doing it.

The door bell rang signaling a visitor making him stumble over the end table he passed as he walked towards the door. He cursed as his toed began to throb with a numb pain and quickly unlocked the door and opening it without looking.

"Yeah yeah what do you want?"

"Kiba" was the pitiful answer making the brunette snap his head towards the boy outside. Once shining blue eyes were now dulled and red, his composure an unnaturally pale color.

"Kami Naruto, what happened? Come on in." he moved over allowing the blond to come in. His steps were dead quiet, like he wasn't even walking through the house as he sat down not fully relaxing into the plush couch like he normally would when he came over.

Kiba got no reply and sighed closing the door and locking it. His family would be out for a few days so he had the house to himself and Akamaru thankfully, he didn't want them crowding the poor blond asking him about what happened making him worse by trying to comfort him without giving him some sort of space. Making some tea quickly he pushed one in front of the quiet blond who nodded his thanks and took a small sip.

'Can't taste anything.' Naruto thought inwardly, chuckling dryly while still not looking his best friend in the eyes.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Kiba asked slowly, unsure if the blond would actually want to talk at the moment. Naruto didn't react but just shrugged his shoulders. Brown eyes narrowed and he shot up suddenly from his spot beside the blond," Naruto! What happened? I can't or try at least help you if you won't tell me what the fuck happened to you!"

That got a reaction, but not the one he was sure he actually wanted. The blond stood as well glaring at Kiba sorrowfully and hatefully.

"Sasuke cheated on me okay! Happy now?" he yelled, tears, he had long thought were over and gone dry, spilled forth in bundles and hid his face with his hands sobbing.

Kiba just stood there shocked and when it had finally sunken in he growled, making Akamaru whimper and hide a little. He grabbed the shaking blond and pulled him into his chest hugging Naruto in a tight yet gentle embrace. Tearful blues widened and tears finally stopped from the shock.

"That bastard!" he snarled, anger welling in his chest making him tighten his grip on Naruto. He turned the shorter teen's face up to his looking at the remaining tears in his shocked orbs there making his want to get revenge against the raven triple. But seeing the fear in those soft, innocent features made him calm down enough.

"Can you tell me what happened or is that something you need time for?" he questioned, happy to see the boy look less fearful from his outburst of anger before.

"I just can't...not right now after all that s happened today." he said shaking his head.

Kiba nodded showing the blond to the guest bedroom knowing he needs to get some well needed rest and maybe a shower from running all the way to his house.

So while the blond was in the shower he made a quick call to a certain 'someone' who definably would want to know what happened to their bundle of joy.

'Come on! Pick up pick up!' he mumbled.

A click was heard followed by a cheerful 'konbanwa'.

"Sayuri! Thank Kami your there." He sighed in relief.

"The one and only." She laughed," So what s so important that you called this late?" You could almost hear the smile in her voice. Kiba probably would have laughed knowing that she most likely was but right now it was serious.

He bit his lip wondering if its right to tell the blond s sister what happened and the news Naruto just informed him about. Dismissing the thought of not telling her he went on.

"Naruto's over here and I think you might want to come over and be with him for support." He told her. Dead silence met him and he almost thought the line became disconnected and even checked his phone to see when a menacing voice spoke, drawing him back to the phone.

"What happened?" she spoke making him repress a shudder. Damn she was scary when pissed. Even over the phone!

He began to explain what happened when Naruto got there. After finishing he thought he heard something snap before a very pissed off and loud reply was heard.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" She shouted, almost blowing Kiba s eardrums out. She continued her rant about castrating him, which had Kiba covering his groin thankful he wasn't Sasuke at the moment or at all, and doing all sorts of things to get back at him before he meets death.

"Yeah so you might wanna come over and-"

"Thanks for letting me use your shower Kiba." A weary voice said coming towards him from the hallway.

Kiba spun around quickly and almost had to suppress a sudden and very violent nosebleed from occurring. Before him stood, what he thought and would call Naruto, a sex god with a tanned body. His body wasn't overly muscular and had just the right amount to make him still look attractive and sort of curved making him look sort of like a girl, don t let Naruto know Kiba thought that, with water from the shower still running down his body.

Blond strands stuck to his face, taming his ever wild hair lightly and making him exotic with his whisker like scars. Blue orbs, still slightly dulled, shone with brilliance making the brunette s heart clench and beat uncontrollably. His throat had become instantly dry at the sight and swallowed a VERY small blush tinting his cheeks.

"Yeah no problem" He answered before returning his attention quickly to, the momentarily forgotten, Sayuri," Need to go, bye." He hung up and looked back at Naruto's confused expression.

"Who was that?" he asked tilting his head to the side cutely.

He looks like a small fox. He thought wanting to take a picture. Shaking his head of the distraction he just ushered Naruto into the guest bedroom to get changed so he wouldn't catch a cold.

"I'm not two you know." He said pouting. Kiba suddenly had to resist the urge to claim those pouting lips and coughed.

Well you sure as hell act that way. He joked trying to act normal while ruffling damp blond strands of hair.

"I do not you jerk!" he swatted the brunette s hand away and stalked away huffing in annoyance. The other teen laughed and also took a shower of his own before heading off to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost around eleven now and Naruto was laying flat on his back against the headboard. The curtains were pulled apart letting the moon shine in giving him an almost ethereal glow around him. Silent tears fell down his face as he went over the past events from today continuously in his head over and over again.

Dammit! he cursed clutching the blankets and punching it a couple times.

A knock at the door resounded through the empty house. The blond, being the oblivious wonder we all love, took no notice of it.

Kiba s heavy steps sounded in the hallway and a muffled Coming! through the door.

As soon as the door was unlocked a very pissed and angry Sayuri barged right on in making her way through the house. Slamming open the guest bedroom she looked around until she spotted the tearful blond on the bed gaping at her.

"Say- Sayuri!" confused as to why she suddenly showed up. Is she psychic or something? when he noticed that she was staring at his tears he quickly tried wiping them away. Quick steps made their way over to the blond and slender yet strong arms grasped the teen and pulled him into her bosom and hugged him tightly.

Naruto was all the soft gentle voice said before his walls broke down and a turret of tears fell," Shh I'm here Naru-Chan I'm here." She rubbed his back and massaged his scalp soothingly trying to calm the weeping boy.

Kiba stood in the door way looking in forlornly unable to do anything but watch. He decided to make some tea for the three of them and made his way to the kitchen.

This was gonna be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto quieted down he pushed back to wipe some last stray tears before looking Sayuri in the eyes. Crimson eyes held worry, anger, and compassion within them.

"Please tell me what happened exactly Naru, I can't help or understand you if you don't tell me." Placing soft hands on scarred cheeks rubbing them slightly he was grateful for the no-pitying look and talk from her. Pity was something he could definably do without.

"I really don't want to say Say-Chan" Her heart almost broke hearing her brother say that. He used to call her that as a child but now that he was really grown up he hardly ever said it anymore. So hearing him say it now when he was in pain and heart-broken crushed her.

She gritted her teeth, seething, ready to tear the young Uchiha s head off and whoever else it was that hurt her precious brother. Oh yes they would pay dearly for hurting someone precious to her. She wasn't an ex-delinquent leader for nothing.

"I swear Naruto if you weren't the most stubborn sibling in the world then Kyuu and I wouldn't be the ex-leaders of the Black Shadow's Gang." She paused noticing the flinch and sudden stiffness at hearing their elder sibling s name. He didn't? she hissed inwardly her crimson eyes darkening to a darker blood color.

Unfortunately Kiba had the bad luck of walking in at that moment as Sayuri stood up suddenly drawing Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Answer me truthfully now Naruto the question I m about to ask you alright?" bangs covered her eyes and the blond gave an uneasy nod as an affirmative," Was Kyuubi involved in ANY way with that young Uchiha bastard cheating on you?" he winced hearing the heavily covered amount of hate hidden within her voice reluctant to tell her yes.

She punched the wall right next to her and Naruto by the headboard of the bed making a crack appear in the wall which Kiba gaped in horror at," Answer me Naruto!" she demanded and pain/anger filled blue orbs narrowed at her and he bolted up as well, Sayuri not flinching from the sudden movement.

"YES FINE! KYUUBI WAS THE OTHER PERSON HE CHEATED ON ME WITH, HAPPY!" he yelled panting with sudden adrenaline. Sayuri s eyes were wide but masked, her emotions carefully hidden from the blond. Kiba stood there and gaped at the sudden information. The fucking bastard! How could he? To his own brother! he growled fully prepared to join Sayuri in her quest for vengeance against them.

Her eyes hardened noticing Naruto s slip up when he yelled out not noticing that he just gave away information he had wanted to keep to himself and away from his sister, afraid of what she ll do to the cheating bastards.

"There was ANOTHER person involved?" she growled softly and practically chipped some teeth by how hard she clenched her jaw shut at the boy s solemn nod. Taking a deep breath trying to calm her now throbbing headache she looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Who else was there Naru? And please don t lie. I need to know and you need to get this off your chest." She said and pulled Naruto down on the bed with her and motioned Kiba over with the quickly cooling tea. After taking a few gulps Naruto continued, Kiba sitting down on his other side.

He sighed deeply staring at the wooden flooring before answering with a soft mumbled," ...Itachi..." still not looking up after speaking the truth. I crack of someone s knuckle resounded through the eerily quiet room and dull blues looked up to see his best friends knuckles white and clenched tightly.

Tell us the whole story of what happened please. Kiba finally asked softly looking at Naruto with concern in his eyes.

The teen reluctantly gave in after a few moments and began telling them what happened starting from when he was finally getting back home.

Their calm peaceful life was about to get all that more difficult.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes after Naruto left...

As Kyuubi and Itachi sat there on the bed still watching Sasuke and thinking of some sort of plan the youngest Uchiha suddenly started grabbing his clothes and began getting dressed getting their attention.

"Sasuke what are you doing"? Kyuubi asked hoping he s not doing what he thinks the raven plans on doing.

"What does it look like?" he hissed," I'm going to find Naruto and try and talk to him and tell him the truth. About everything!" looking around for his sneakers he suddenly noticed the canvas that the blond had dropped onto the floor.

"Sasuke that probably not the best plan of action to take right now." Itachi sigh knowing full well that if he could he would just run over and take their blond angel into his embrace and tell him the truth as well hoping for forgiveness. But sadly things don't work out that way in life.

Suddenly Sasuke just fell to his knees and began shaking. They both went over to the boy as soon as he feel and saw what he was looking at. Itachi felt a new wave of pain wash over his heart and Kyuubi suddenly felt ill.

The picture was of him and Sasuke sitting by a tree on a hill where they used to play as children with Sasuke laying against the tree with the blond in his arms both smiling contently. At the bottom of the hill they could see both Kyuubi and Itachi standing on a bridge and looked to be chuckling at something they were talking about. Sayuri was up in a nearby tree by the bridge smiling down at a sleeping Gaara who was at the base of it. Out in the open field Kiba, Ino, Lee and some of their other friends were running around doing whatever it was that they did with a lone Neji letting his fingers play amongst the waters end.

They were brought out of their dazed hurt when the young raven choked out a quiet question.

"How long? How long must we wait to try and get our Naruto back and tell him why?" he sobbed. Itachi softly hugged his hurting Ototo and picked him up bringing him over to their bed to lie down. Kyuubi carefully brought the canvas up into his arms and placed it by the nearby wardrobe before joining them.

As Itachi spooned their sobbing lover Kyuubi gently caressed his hair lulling him into a deep sleep.

"He's right you know." Kyuubi said after a while watching Sasuke sleep before wiping a few fallen tears from his face softly.

"I know..." Itachi sighed rubbing a hand through his hair He probably needs some time to get his head straight and calm down. He finished looking at Kyuubi. Onyx and golden eyes clashed in some understanding. Growling in frustration Kyuubi flopped onto the bed, his crimson long hair falling everywhere.

"But what happens if he finds someone else during that time?" he pushed knowing full well that could happen bringing another stabbing pain through both their chests.

Itachi slowly closed his eyes, the stress of today finally taking its toll, before answering softly.

"I honestly don't know Kyuu." before sleep took them quickly haunting their dreams with a blond haired blue eyed angel walking away again and again into a black abyss while they were helplessly unable to do anything to bring him back.


	3. Chapter 3 Let's play keep away

Brotherly Love

Chapter 3: Let's Play Keep Away

I just don t know how to face you anymore the next best thing is to just practice the art of avoidance and wait for time to heal all wounds. ~Sayuri_Chiyoko

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning streams of light drifted through the open window in the bedroom where three figures laid on the bed. Ebony-red hair shifted as the slender figure emerged from the covers looking out the window. Crimson-violet eyes squinted as the rays of sunlight landed on tan features. Getting up quietly so not to wake the two other slumbering figures slowly, she made her way to the bathroom to take a well needed shower after yesterday s events occurred.

Stripping out of her old clothes and throwing them into the hamper, Sayuri adjusted the temperature to a warm setting and got in letting the water relax her tense muscles and sighed softly. She really didn't want to wake up today and face the events that will eventually come. Gritting her teeth she quickly washed up with Kiba s sister s shampoo and conditioner.

After wrapping a towel around herself she left the steam filled room and returned to the guest bedroom where the two teens still slept.

Smiling softly at Naruto who was drooling onto the pillow beneath his head while Kiba stole the blankets, she continued getting dressed into an over sized grey t-shirt and pants that were left with other clothing in the wardrobe for guests, then made her way to the kitchen and started looking through the shelves for ingredients that she would use for breakfast.

Finally deciding on some omelets she started fixing it up as her mind wandered aimlessly about the day to come.

Slowly after Sayuri had left the room again for the second time the brunette began stirring around. Unruly brown locks twisted around and were ruffled as a hand came up, making them even wilder. A yawn escaped chapped lips and brown orbs were rubbed furiously to try and rid themselves of lingering sleep.

Suddenly Kiba shot up blushing and began stuttering as he looked down at Naruto. He had opened his eyes looking at the blonds face as he slept and had some not too innocent thoughts that he quickly dispelled.

Looking around he noticed that Sayuri was missing from the bed and smelled something that he recognized as omelets and figured she was cooking them some food. Guessing that his blond friend had smelled the food as well because soon he too awoke from his deep slumber rubbing his eyes childishly and sat up yawning, the blond looked at Kiba before giving a small smile that didn't really reach his eyes.

"Morning"

"Uh..yeah, morning Naru." Kiba replied getting up from the bed.

Blues eyes watched as the brunette lazily stretched while yawning loudly. He stretched as well and got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to relieve himself and made his way with Kiba to the kitchen.

"Um Naru," Kiba began stopping just before they reached the kitchen where the faint hum from Sayuri could be heard. The blond turned and curious dull blues looked at the brunette and waited.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked and couldn't help but look at his feet from the awkwardness of the question. A deep sigh emitted from the blond as dull blues shifted to his own feet just as Kiba looked up from the sigh.

"I don't know Kiba...right now it's gonna hurt but," he began and looked up again to meet brown eyes with determined, pain filled eyes," I know I'll get over it one day." he finished and suddenly Kiba yelped out in pain and turned around clutching his head turning anger filled eyes to the long haired brunette that had hit him.

"Sayuri you bitch!" he growled and she simply smiled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere dog-boy." she replied, waving away the insult with her hand sarcastically," But you honestly deserved it. Naruto's already been through a lot last night, so get off him. Let him relax. I interrogated him enough last night." She turned back to Naruto and pulled him over and left for the kitchen with a grumbling Kiba in route.

"You don t need to explain what you feel you need to do but just don t try to do everything on your own 'kay?" she turned and all seriousness was seen in her crimson orbs," Your friends are here for you, so come let us help heal you when you feel it's time." she finished smiling.

Naruto smiled back and felt prickles of oncoming tears slowly grow but pushed it away. He would no longer cry about it. He was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! He would get through this and not let it rule him. Hugging Sayuri and muttering a small whisper of thanks that made her smile he sat down along with Kiba as Sayuri placed breakfast on the table.

Kiba began a mindless conversation with Naruto making him laugh lightly here and there but it was enough. He hoped his blond friend would let him try and help him heal his broken heart. Cause picking up the pieces is the easy part compared to seeing the ones who cause it would be the major obstacle Naruto would need to face eventually.

After breakfast and dressing in new clothes, Sayuri had brought their spare uniforms since their old ones were dirty and had guessed that they would probably be staying over for the night, and getting ready they walked over to Sayuri s BMW that was a black with silver static marks all along the sides. Don't ask why and how she's able to drive or even allowed for that matter. It's all part of being a part of the black shadows gang at some point and good connections.

They drove to school and noticed Kyuubi"s car wasn't there and Naruto sighed a breath of relief. He wasn't ready to see them just yet. They parked close to where Kyuubi hardly ever parks to drop them off and begin heading for the school.

As they reached the front doors high-pitched screeching could be heard on the opposite end of the parking lot and turned to see a familiar cherry red Porsche driving up with painfully familiar faces Naruto thought he would never have thought to be so painful to see.

Onyx and blue clashed almost instantly and suddenly Naruto was pushed through the open double doors to the school by Sayuri who sent a chilling glare towards the newly arrived group. She whispered to Kiba something and he nodded pulling the blond the rest of the way away to their lockers.

She sent one last disappointed look towards them, Kyuubi mostly, and turned to leave with a huff. Kyuubi sighed and fell back against his seat with a thunk with eyes closed as his head hit the hard plastic that held the soft leather material for his seat.

Sasuke stood watching where the blond had just stood before fan girls began to approach and annoy the young raven.

"I'll see you later Aniki." He waves them good-bye and ignores the group of girls as he leaves. Itachi looks back to Kyuubi and watched as the emotions played across his face as they begin to drive off.

"Sayuri is not going to be forgiving..." Kyuubi began mostly to himself it sounded like as he looked aimlessly at the road ahead. Itachi nodded and a soft exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he ran a hand over his face.

"I know but maybe she can help if we talk to her." He suggested but as they parked in Kyuubi s space for their work building the red head let his head fall once again but this time forward onto the steering wheel.

"She's so stubborn...despite being adopted, she's just like us Uzumaki. I would' t put it past her to not make it easy for us instead." He replied and looked back up towards the elder raven as looked contemplative but irritated or as well any Uchiha would look when showing emotions which isn't really too noticeable unless you really know them.

After a few quiet moments Itachi got out of the car followed by Kyuubi who looked questioningly at Itachi.

"We'll plan later but for now it's time to work." He informed after feeling the red head s confused stares as they entered the building. He snorted and looked forward again, greeting the workers as they passed by cheerfully.

"Of course we'll plan. This isn't something to be taken likely." He responded back as they approached the elevators. Itachi chuckled with a hallow voice and stood tall as the doors to the elevator closed around them to take them to their office on the top floor.

"Indeed it isn't."

The doors shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed and rested his head against his books as he sat down at his desk. He had English and his teacher would be here soon. Luckily Sasuke only had only a couple classes with him that was gym and math, he knew he was going to be avoiding Sasuke the best he could during gym lest he see that masculine body he knew all too well.

A blush crossed his features along with a sharp stabbing pain to the chest and he released a large sigh into the crowded room. Gaara sat next to him along by the windows that were opened to let a soft warm breeze flow through the classroom.

Suddenly a brunette man with a scar across his nose walked in and stood in front the classroom. The students were laughing and talking still except for the blond and red head while others ran around rough housing. A tick began to form on the teacher s head and he spoke, in a loud voice, for the students to sit down and be silent. As they seated he sighed with relief and smiled to them.

"So as you all know we have a essay due in a couple days so I just want to give you all today's period to work on anything that needs to be done or ask any needed questions alright?"

"Yes Iruka-Sensei!" the class chorused together except for Gaara who simply stared at nothing in particular and Naruto. Iruka looked over Naruto and saw the distraught look on his features and frowned. Naruto was usually so hyper active and all smiles but now

"Naruto"

The blond looked up to Iruka and furrowed his brows in confusion at his sensei's worried expression.

"Yeah Iruka-Sensei?" he asked lifting his head up from on top of his books.

"Meet me after class ends today. I'd like to talk to you for a while alright?" Naruto nodded and he grinned turning to a questioning student that was at his side.

Naruto lowered his head onto his books again and pondered what Iruka might want to talk with him about and just shrugged it off. Gaara calmly watched as Naruto struggled with his inner thoughts unaware his close friend was studying him closely.

"Naruto"

Naruto looked up to Gaara after hearing his name and saw his friend looking at him and internally panicked. Does Gaara suspect something! He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah Gaara?" he asked trying to act like normal. He noticed the narrow of the red head's eyes and sighed. He knows somethings up.

"What did the Uchiha do?" he asked and noticed how Naruto s body tensed and knew he was right when saying the Uchiha. Naruto looked at the table and sad blue orbs dulled considerably.

"It's sort of complicated Gaara can we talk about this later?" the blond whispered and gave a small sigh in relief when he saw a short nod from Gaara.

At the end of class, Naruto was ready to evade Iruka-Sensei and make a break for his next class when a firm, yet gentle hand landed on his shoulder halting any further progress out the classroom. Naruto stiffened and couldn't help but chuckle nervously.

"Going somewhere Naruto? I do recall asking you to stay behind. Did you forget already?" Iruka chided lightly.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly," Ehh, perhaps?" he sighed," I know I seem out of sorts today but I just have a lot on my mind. Can we talk some other time? Right now I just...need some time to think, okay?"

Iruka blinked in surprise at the teen's honest confession and inwardly frowned deeply since he knew it must have been bad if Naruto was acting so submissive and not his usual stubborn self. Deciding it best not to pry further, Iruka sighed and patted Naruto's unruly blonde locks with a small smile," Alright. But just remember, I'm always here for you Naruto. Don't think you're troubling me by coming to me with your problems. I'm you sensei, it's what I supposed to do. But more than that, I'm your friend. And friend's look out for one another."

Naruto had to hold back the tears, ever since the betrayal, he'd just been so emotional and not like himself. He gagged inwardly.

HE WAS TURNING INTO A FUCKING GIRL!

So instead of shivering from disgust at that information, Naruto plastered on a grin and chuckled," You're so sappy Iruka-Sensei!" he teased, running off.

"YOU BRAT! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN SHOW YOU JUST WHO IS SAPPY!" Iruka shouted back but smiled as he listened to Naruto's laugh echo down the hall.

The rest of the day went uneventful except for a few short interrogations from friends in which, and Naruto would forever be grateful for, Sayuri when she broke the group up and threatened them to not bug, as she said, and I do quote, My-poor-blond-that-is-dealing-with-difficult-man-issues-at-the-moment which she said only to keep the rest of the group from attacking the Uchiha in a furious rage, which Sayuri would gladly allow, but it was not for her to say but Naruto.

It was almost time for lunch and the blond shuddered in fear. What if Sasuke was there? Would he actually be able to fake his happiness? Would the raven pull him away to have a small chat with him?

His thoughts were running a mile a minute and it began creating a rather annoying headache to form. He groaned out loud drawing some attention from other students who quickly went back to their teacher, Orochimaru.

Sayuri was in his class with Naruto, since it was a junior and sophomore class. They both hated Orochimaru-Sensei. He was such a creep and always leered at them in a funny way. Naruto was, if not on most occasions, oblivious to the obvious stares he received and Sayuri had to give the pale, snake-like freak a piercing glare before he turned his odd yellow eyes away from the blond.

Class would end in five minutes so Orochimaru gave them some time to relax and just go over today s lesson with each other. Sayuri noticed those unnatural yellow eyes that resembled a snake s on her brother once more and growled.

Yellow eyes danced with humor at Sayuri when he heard the familiar growl directed at him and smirked; winking to her as he sat in his seat in front of his computer to do who knows what.

Sayuri sighed, thankful that the threat was gone for now, and looked toward her blond brother. His eyes were glazed over as he looked out the window showing he was deep within thought as he gazed out towards the sky watching the fluffy clouds drift by.

If things weren't so serious right now she would have laughed and said he looked like Shikamaru at the moment as he watched the clouds wistfully in a lazy manner but she didn't.

She nudged Naruto in the arm gaining his attention and watched as he blinked his eyes back into focus.

"Sayuri?"

"Your thinking it over again aren't you?" she mostly stated then asked. He nodded absently and looked at his hands that were resting out in front of him.

"I just can t help but you know...ask myself why? Why d they do it? And why couldn't they have just told me before so I wouldn't have to feel this pain in my chest." He told her placing a hand over his chest over where his heart is and gripped the fabric," It just hurts so badly. Like a knife being twisted around after stabbing my heart ya know?" he whispered quietly to her so no one else could hear. Sayuri nodded and gave a sad smile.

"What doesn't kill us, makes us stronger. And this definably won t take you down Naru your too strong for that." She chuckled running her hand through his hair making it even wilder as he smiled softly.

"Thanks."

The bell rings and they leave for lunch when suddenly Sayuri pulls Naruto away and towards the outside of where tables were placed by the trees and gardens by the cafeteria so students could go outside and enjoy the weather as they ate and sat down in a lone table by a sakura tree placed nearby the schools pond and flower patches.

Sayuri texted their friends, minus a certain Uchiha, and told them where to meet them. Subtly hinting they would be briefed on Naruto if he wanted to tell them. He probably wouldn't just so he doesn't make the raven get left out by the group making him depressed even though he would never really show it.

Naruto was too kind for his own good sometimes.

Soon their band of friends gathered as some sat on the ground and others on the picnic table where they wouldn't get so dirty from the soil.

They chatted away not trying to push Naruto into telling them about what was going on with him so he wouldn't get discouraged. They knew how well Naruto would probably snap if they pushed him too hard. So they knew to wait and let their friend trust them enough to tell them what s wrong.

Naruto was thankful for his friend's consideration for him even though Ino would normally hound him down until he spilled but was uncharacteristically patient with him right now. He chuckled; Sayuri must have threatened her again.

They do it to each other all the time so it was normal for them. Suddenly a loud screech that the group had dubbed since they first heard it as a lunatic fan girl banshee scream.

Some of them turned to see who it was this time screaming and saw pink hair and red hair making them all groan with displeasure. The arrival of Sakura and Karin had just made their day a little more troublesome as Shikamaru would say.

"Sasuke-Kun! Go on a date with me today please?" Sakura chirped clinging to his right arm while Karin was on his left. Karin growled at Sakura before her disgusted sneer turned into a seductive smile.

"No way! Sasuke's coming with me on a date! Right hunny?" she purred letting her fingers run along is arm slowly. Sasuke growled with annoyance and pulled free from them.

"Get lost! How many times do I have to tell you whores to leave me alone?" and he walked outside which led to where Naruto and everyone was and came to a abrupt stop as soon as he saw Naruto sitting there trying to not look at him with a sadden look in his eyes.

He started forward for Naruto forgetting that all their friends were there," Naruto I-" he was cut off as Sayuri was suddenly in front of him without him realizing that she had been walking up towards him when she had first saw that he had noticed the blond sitting there.

"Back off Uchiha if you know what's good for you." She growled looking him dead in the eyes with unhidden hate and disgust. Sasuke's heart ached a bit. Sayuri was like the sister he's never had and to see her look at him and speak with such restrained malice and hate hurt him deeply. Though he knew he deserved it, it didn't make the pain any less hurtful.

Everyone looked at Sayuri with wide eyes. What the hell happened that got Sasuke to get on her shit list? Everyone knew she loved Sasuke like another brother, same with Itachi, but to hear her talk to him with such murderous intent and using his last name like that, filled with venom laced words, made them wonder if it had anything to do with the reason Naruto's acting so strange.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed even from his lazy position showing he was taking everything in to figure out what happened. Sasuke wanted to say something, anything but didn't what to say at the moment. That is until Sakura and Karin came back after hearing Sayuri and forgetting about what Sasuke had said to them before.

"What the hell you bitch! Don t talk to Sasuke-Kun like that!" Sakura screeched stomping her foot indigently like a spoiled brat. Karin nodded in agreement for once with Sakura and glared at Sayuri who simply looked them down unfazed by their interference.

"Yeah, you should be grateful that he even hangs out with you losers in the first place!" she sneered thinking it would do some damage but sadly she was just another simple minded banshee with no brain. Sayuri smirked and made the two girls skin crawl.

"Oh really now?" she asked and saw the girls nod quickly thinking what they thought was try making her chuckle," Since you guys act like you re all on such good terms with Uchiha-San then fine, go bring Uchiha to go play with you two." She said waving them off.

The girls looked confused but ecstatic while Sasuke looked ghostly pale even with his naturally pale complexion and Sayuri just looked like she was having the time of her life with the raven s expression.

"Oh and Uchiha before you leave," Sayuri began after stopping half-way back to the group. Sasuke stiffened from the tone but didn't do anything else to show his disturbed state of turmoil from Sayuri's attitude towards him," You even TRY to come close to Naruto again with the intent to even simply talk with him and I ll make sure you never have a chance of having a content life again." She threatened but then chuckled making the two banshees shiver and hide behind Sasuke from the dark aura that seemed to roll off her.

"But wait I forgot. You already have certain someones to take especially good care of you." She laughed humorlessly and the group saw the dark look in her eyes. Shikamaru noticed the betrayal hidden within those blood colored orbs as well as Gaara whose eyes narrowed.

Something was up and he would make sure he found out for both of his special people s sake.

Sasuke gritted his teeth harshly not wanting to back down. He looked towards Naruto and saw tears threatening to spill as he kept his head lowered and his heart felt like someone was stabbing it again.

Clutching his shirt right above his heart he exhaled quietly with a shuddering breath trying to keep his own emotions in check.

It was still too early to talk with Naruto, he knew that, but he couldn't help but want to try and talk to him now before he lost him forever. Lifting his head with a renewed determination he said in a deep and unwavering voice towards the blond looking at him.

"Uchiha never give up or back down. Those words aren't in our vocabulary. Naruto I WILL do whatever it takes..." he trailed off knowing he would understand the rest of the silent vow and turned and walked away shaking the two annoying girls off him after looking at his precious people once more.

Sayuri stood stiff and everyone saw the saw the anger and hurt evidence in her eyes before she pushed them back growling.

"You wish scumbag." She hissed quietly with droplets of tears in her eyes and went over to a shaking Naruto. Kiba was hugging him to his chest as soon as the Uchiha turned and he had noticed the blond shaking from the quiet tears.

Everyone watched as Naruto fell apart and their eyes all turned to a sighing Sayuri who looked at them all. Her crimson eyes promising to talk with them all later nodding to Kiba saying to meet at his house later and they all nodded in a silent agreement.


	4. POLL

Okay so, I've decided to let you (The readers) decide what will happen in the story! Woo hoo! (I saw how many of you thought that they shouldn't get back together or the cheaters needed to work their asses off BIG TIME in order to win our favorite blonde back and thought it would be fun (And save me the headache, lol) of deciding how the story will progress!

~O~

So here are the polls!

- Option 1: Sasuke, Itachi, and Kyuubi work their asses off for a LONG time in order to at least get Naruto's trust back and even longer, his love once more.

Sub-Option 1: Naruto doesn't join their little threesome and wants to only remain friends and just regular siblings with Kyuubi.

Sub-Option 2: Naruto edges into their little threesome and accepts all three of them as his lovers.

- Option 2: Sasuke, Itachi, and Kyuubi don't get Naruto back lose Naruto forever and he cuts all ties with them.

- Option 3: Naruto cuts all ties to the cheaters for a few years, becomes well known under a different name, but they soon cross paths and they are given one more chance to gain his trust.

Sub-Option 1: They do gain his love.

Sub-Option 2: They don't gain his love and only shaky friendship once more.

- Option 4: Leave a review of what you want to happen and maybe if there's plenty of votes that are similar I'll do just that or maybe somehow incorporate it into the story if I like it enough or maybe even choose just that.

~O~

Hope these options are suitable and I can't wait to see the results! So please vote and we'll see where the story shall head. (O u O)b

Sayuri-Yuuko


End file.
